Gold
=Summary= Gold are bars of - well - gold, they serve as a premium currency of Monopoly Hotels. =Aquiring Gold= There are several ways to obtain Gold: 1) Rolling doubles in the Community Chest 2) In-game purchases 3) Posting an accomplishment to Facebook 4) Completing certain stickers 5) Collecting from Gold-producing rooms 6) Collecting (50/50 chance of 3 gold or M$2000) and sending trains. =Usage= The usage of Gold is less than Money. As a premium currency, it is not compulsory to have it, and they are used to speed up processes, buy some types of rooms, or even purchase several hotels. Gold Producing Rooms Gold producing rooms are one of the easiest and best ways to obtain gold in the game. Even though most of them are expensive, i recommend getting them since they give out gold. Sometimes, they are also limited time only rooms. The rooms below are past gold producing rooms that are not available in the game right now. (This room can only be put in the Vermont Aquarium Hotel) If you are now saving up for gold-producing rooms but you missed all of these rooms, don't worry. Currently in the game. there are 3 gold-producing rooms. They are featured below. (This room can only be put in the Tennessee Zoo Hotel) How to get as much gold out of these rooms If you want to get the most gold out of these rooms, follow my strategy. First, fill up your Zoo with The Special Tiger Habitat Room. You can build a maximum of 8 rooms. If your Zoo is already fill up, dont worry. Monopoly hotels added a new feature which allows you to change and move rooms in a hotel. So you can put the rooms to storage and replace them with Special Tiger Habitat rooms. After this, save up $2M for the Cat Token Rooms. By the time you have saved that up, your Tiger Habitat room has given you lots of gold(i hope). You can put Cat Token Rooms in any hotel. It doesn-t affect how much gold you get. But I recommend a large hotel to fit all of these rooms since they are 2X2. You should try to get about 15+ of these rooms. I know it sounds a lot, but after a week, when you get 100+gold from these rooms, you will be thanking me. So by now, you are getting gold from the Cat Token Room, Special Tiger Habitat Room, and other things like the Daily Rewards, Train, Community Chest, ect. If you send a train everyday, in a week with all the rooms added up, you can make about 172+ gold every week! If you manage to save up 1,500 gold from the rooms, get the Magic Cauldron Room. Put about 5 so you get 110 gold every 2 days 21h. This will take A LOT OF TIME. So dont be like, "OMG THIS IS TAKING FOREVER". Just be patient and earn that gold! P.S. This is just a recommendation and not like a pro way to get gold. Don't get mad if you don't earn as much as I say you will, I did all of the calculations in my head. -Zoom5515 '' ''